Currently, touch faucets available on the market are electrically driven. Typically, the design of a touch faucet includes a hydraulic valve controlled by a solenoid that is controlled by electronic circuitry sensitive to human touch to the faucet spout based on living tissue resistive or capacitive characteristics. The conventional touch faucet electronic circuitry provides commands to the system to either open the water flow or close the water flow with a pressurized water supply, while the temperature and flow of the electronic touch faucet remain controlled by a traditional mixing valve or set of valves.
However, electronic touch faucets require an electrical power source such as batteries, or line power. The requisite power requirement and required electronics complicate the installation of the conventional touch faucet, and decrease the reliability of operation. Additionally, permit approvals are required for both plumbing and electrical inspectors. Furthermore, a loss of electrical power may interrupt the supply of water and in the case of battery power; period replacement represents an additional source of maintenance.
Thus, there exists a need for a mechanical touch faucet that provides the same operational benefits and features of an electronic faucet, but is driven by a mechanical assembly thus simplifying the system, eliminating the use of an electrical power supply, eliminating the need for electronic control circuitry, and simplifying installation while increasing long term operational reliability.